


Pleasant Gift

by LavenderSilk



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Gaping, M/M, Or title..., Pegging, Sex Toys, Squirting, Vibrators, i still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderSilk/pseuds/LavenderSilk
Summary: Hi I'm LavenderSilk and I don't know know you to write porn :D





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [potatopotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatopotato/gifts).



> So uh, this is my entry for the McGenji Valentine's Day event. This fic is dedicated to tumblr user kinoskii (hope you like it :3).

Each minute they spent together felt magical to them, the cowboy and the ninja were either spoiling the other with kisses on their cheeks, or pleasuring each other on a creaking bed. The cowboy walked towards his dormitory which was shared with his boyfriend, Genji. Said boyfriend was laying down on their bed reading what appeared to be an article on his data pad. The moment Genji noticed Jesse's presence enter the room, he immediately turned off the device and walked over to give Jesse a tight hug and a loving kiss on the other's lips. What started as innocent and welcoming soon turned into passionate and warm. It took little to no time for Genji to realize what his boyfriend was requesting, since they had been together before the fall of Overwatch, the organization that had "united" them one way or another, it became easy to recognize the other's needs, feelings, and requests with simple gestures and barely any words being said. The metallic hand on Genji's wrists kept them close and tight against each other while their lips danced with a rushed yet romantic way. The cyborgs mouth went to Jesse's chin out of the sudden, then on his jaw, and then his neck. Genji would have kept going south if only a pair of strong arms hadn't picked him up and placed him on the bed as softly as if the cyborg was a porcelain doll. Genji's hands started working on the buttons of Jesse's shirt, revealing his tanned and muscular torso. Jesse did the same by taking off Genji's armor starting from his chest, moving to his stomach area, and his thighs until he was as nude as he could be, by then Jesse's pants were on the floor alongside his shirt and he was naked from head to toe. Their lips soon came back for more action, their hands looking for some skin to touch on the other's body, and their legs interlaced around the other's. It took a few minutes until Jesse broke their contact. "I just remembered, I wanted to try something with ya for a while now " said the cowboy as he crawled off the bed to reach something under it, Genji positioned himself to look at what was his boyfriend doing. Jesse carried a black box, placed it on the bed in front of Genji and opened it to find a strap-on with a big, green dildo already attached to it. "So, what do you think sweetheart?" The cowboy asked amusingly. Genji took the objects and observed them carefully; the strap-on was in a perfect size for hips, the dildo on the other hand, was way too big in his opinion. Genji wasn't really sure if Jesse had been in a similar situation before he became an agent in Overwatch but, if he had not, he thought his boyfriend would not be able to take it due to the size. "Are you sure you really want to?" The cyborg sounded worried while asking with a concerned face. Jesse simply grinned at him and answered the question. "I'm sure I'll be fine darling, no need for you to be concerned" Jesse assured him. Genji still was not really sure about this whole situation, and he did not want to hurt Jesse while in action and lose his trust completely. But, Jesse looked so confident about this new experience in their sex life it was a bit too hard to refuse his proposal. "Jesse, just..." Genji started "Are you completely sure? I don't want to make a wrong move and do some harm in you" The cowboy understood his worry; the first time they had sex at all Jesse had the same questions and concern Genji does right now, since Jesse confessed he had never done it with anyone with the female genitalia before and the entire experience was soft and slow but still enjoyable. "I know you will not hurt me honey" Jesse told him " After all, if you love me as much as you tell me every morning and night, I suppose that hurting me would be the last thing you'd ever do" They kissed again, this time their lips touched as sweet and soft as they could. Jesse tried to embrace his boyfriend but Genji was already pinning him against the mattress without breaking the kiss. They lasted for a couple of seconds more before the cowboy's smile and laughter broke the interaction. "So, is that a yes?" Jesse asked, with that beautiful grin he always wore on his face. It did not take long for Genji to answer. "Please let me know if anything's wrong, or if you just want to stop okay?" Genji said as he held Jesse's hands. After planting a small peek on the other's nose, the cowboy responded " I'm sure as hell okay? I know you will take care of me darling" With that said, Genji got to work. He grabbed the strap-on with the green dildo and put it around his lower hips. "Did you also buy some lube or do we still have some?" Genji questioned "I think we still have some from the other night, let me check" Jesse said as he gracefully rolled off the bed to check one of the bureaus next to their bed and grabbed an almost empty bottle of lube which was soon in Genji's hands. The cyborg took Jesse's legs and spread them before pouring some of the lube in his fingers. The excess was used around Jesse's entrance. Genji stopped for a moment. "Tell me if you wish to stop mccowboy" He reminded Jesse, who smiled at the nickname. Genji introduced one finger on Jesse's ass slowly. Jesse tensed a little but he was not hurt. Genji stopped moving hims arm in worry" "I-I'm fine honey, you can ke-keep going" Jesse reassured his boyfriend. Genji moved his hand as slowly as before. "A-Another one" Jesse sighted as he grabbed Genji's unoccupied hand which the cyborg gladly held and introduced a second finger inside Jesse's hole. Jesse wanted to be quiet so bad but his mouth could not resist moaning to his boyfriend's actions inside him and became desperate. Genji had the tough cowboy Jesse McCree under him asking, no, begging, for him to go faster and harder inside him, a suggestion Genji would not even think about refusing and did what Jesse wanted him to do. Fast forward a few seconds more and Genji's fingers hit a spot inside Jesse's ass that made him arch his spine. Genji pulled out his fingers from Jesse and grabbed the bottle of lube again, this time the lube was placed on the green dildo attached to his strap-on. "Hold on there, I almost forgot something" Jesse said as he, once again, grabbed a small box from the same bureau the lube was. Jesse opened the box and pulled out what seemed to be a vibrator connected to a control. "Hey, I'm was not going to be the only one enjoying this, too unfair don't you think?" Jesse said as he approached Genji with the vibrator in hand. The cowboy kneeled before his boyfriend and started kissing what should be his belly button and all the area around it while his hands worked on his vagina. Jesse entered a just a finger to loosen Genji, but that was just enough to get a moan out of him. The vibrator was shortly inside Genji as deep as possible and Jesse took the remote control with a micheavious grin on his face. "Do not go too overboard with the vibrator okay?" Genji warned. He positioned himself in a way where he was on top of Jesse and he would not accidentally step on the cable connecting the remote on Jesse's hand with the sex toy inside his vagina. Jesse's legs were spread open by Genji. He placed his forehead on Jesse's and entered his hole. Jesse gave a long moan and put a hand in front of Genji's chest as a signal to stop moving, which Genji obeyed and kissed the other's broad neck. It took a few moments until Jesse was used to the stretch the dildo created. He moved his hips a little and Genji moved a little deeper until the entire toy was inside The cowboy.The cyborgs hips moved in and out slowly, yet Jesse liked each and every single second his boyfriend was inside him. "You...ah, y-you can mo-move a little faster if-if you wa-ah" Jesse moaned as an order and bit his lips to stop the pleasant sounds but it was a lost cause. Genji obeyed Jesse and moved faster than a while ago. Genji enjoyed looking at Jesse's desperate face but a faint, yet powerful, vibration inside him got him screaming a moan and reminded him of Jesse's power over him. When he looked back at Jesse he had tears in his eyes from pleasure and desperation while having the same smile as before in his face at the same time. "Th-This will be-e entertaining" Jesse said Genji kept thrusting in and out faster and faster, and at one point a hand reached and pressed Jesse's left nipple and his other hand was wrapped around Jesse's long and wide penis moving up and down, all of which made Jesse feel like he was in the sky. Jesse turned the vibrator a few levels up, Genji was moaning a lot more as a result, but it only inspired him to go harder rather than slower, which was what Jesse had expected. It turned into a competition out of the sudden. In one of Genji's thrusts, he might have "accidentally" hit that same spot he hit with his fingers a few minutes ago. Genji later made sure to have his thrusts directed towards that sensitive area inside the cowboy. The pleasure then became too much for Jesse. He dropped the control as he screamed Genji's name and shaked under the cyborg's body. He was so close, they both knew that. Genji's hip movements went faster, his hand was merciless against Jesse's dick, and his mouth simply bit the skin on the cowboy's jawline, but not hard enough to draw blood. "Gen-Genji! I-I'm go-gonna-AH!" Jesse didn't manage to finish his sentence before his and Genji's abdomen was full of his sticky cum. Genji pulled the huge dildo out, which left Jesse's ass gaping, and licked Jesse's seed clean from the other's abdomen. "You okay Jess?" Genji asked "I-I'm doing fine" Jesse answered "I don't really think sitting down will be comfortable for the next couple of days" "Considering how much you gaped I wouldn't dare to say otherwise" Genji commented. Genji was biting his lower lip and moving his hips, Jesse then remembered. "Hey sweetheart, did you come?" Jesse asked to which Genji answered a soft 'no'. "Come here darling" Jesse stretched out his arms and when the cyborg got closer, he positioned the other on top of his face. Genji unbuttoned the strap-on and threw it away from the bed. As soon as Genji was ready, Jesse made him sit on his face. Automatically, Genji started moaning when Jesse's tongue interacted with his genitalia. The vibrator's frequency was upped and Jesse licked, sucked and kiss Genji's incredibly sensitive clit. The cyborg was shaking and moaning so much Jesse swore on his life he had never seen the other this pleased. Jesse changed the toy inside Genji to what seemed to be the highest frequency, Genji obviously noticed that too. "Ah ah,Je-Jesse!" Genji moaned as he squirted on Jesse's mouth, he tried to swallow most of the fluids that came from his boyfriend's insides. Jesse turned the vibrator off and pulled it out to get Genji to relax after his intense orgasm. Both of them were panting like dogs on their bed. Jesse placed his head on top of Genji's chest as he quickly embraced the cowboy. "What do you think?" Jesse asked as confident as ever. "I mean, it wouldn't hurt to try this a second time would it?" Genji said as they both kissed one more time. "I love you" Jesse said sweetly. "I love you more" Genji replied "I love you most darling"


End file.
